Need You Now
by vandagold
Summary: Dates between "friends" aren't piece of cake... Even if you're a highly trained spy or a top seeker. So, when two people like Zhalia and Dante decide to go on a date in Valentine's day, it's pretty obvious that things turn upside down.


**I know that it's a bit too soon to a Valentine's day especial story, but last night I was sad (It's my little brother's birthday, and since he's living in Belgium with my dad, while I'm in Portugal, I can't spend the day with him and my sister) so I decided to write just to make the sadness go away for some time.**

**And this is the final result. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and please pretty please, let me know what are your thoughts about it ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 1- Dates and bullets_

* * *

**Zhalia's P.O.V.**

Okay, that was enough.

I got up from the bench, with my book against my chest, and walked away with long strides. But that didn't seem to upset the two lovebirds. Instead, they just kept on kissing and making promises of true love.

_Ugh_…

I sighed. I only wanted to catch some fresh air at the park, while reading my newest book, but that became impossible the moment a couple sat on a bench opposite mine. And just for you to know, we had a path between us, so we were some feet away. But still, that didn't stop the sound of their giggling and kisses from reaching my ears.

Double _ugh_.

I began to walk, without thinking where I should go next. I just know that after some time like this, I reached the East exit of Central Park and across the street was a Starbuck's coffee shop.

On cue, my stomach emitted a roar and I didn't even think twice.

Ten minutes later, I was seated on a table, with a cup of Caramel Frappuccino on a hand and my book on the other.

Sure, my idea of a perfect afternoon wasn't seat at a coffee shop while reading a book, but what else could I do? I mean, Sophie had dragged Lok with her to visit some crappy museums and Dante was on a reunion with the Huntik council.

And I know what you're thinking and let me say that I'd gladly spend the afternoon training with Den, but he stayed in Venice, with Harrison.

And then was Cherit. But he was obliged to stay locked in the hotel room, thing that I totally didn't want to do.

I exhaled, while I brought the cup to my lips, without taking my gaze of the book.

By this time, you're probably asking yourself what the Hell I was reading. And I could tell you… But then I'd have to kill you. You see, I have a certain fame. I can't risk people knowing about my… tastes.

Ready to carry on with my lecture, I opened the book at page 74, but I was again interrupted.

This time, the intruders were a young couple. They seemed to be around the age of Lok and Sophie, and they were standing by my side.

I don't know why, but I felt the urge to look at them by the corner of my eye. And because of that, I could see what was hanging in their necks.

Amulets.

"So… You can't spend the night with me?" Asked the girl, visibly troubled, her emerald eyes darkening is sadness.

I noticed that she was grabbing the brunet boy by the arms, squeezing his sweater hard, like if that gesture was enough to stop him from going away.

"I'm sorry, Lana. But…"

"The mission comes first. I know it." Slowly, she let go his sweater, crossing her arms. She probably saw that her little friend was about to protest, because she cut him off. And, even if her voice sounded sweet as honey, I could sense the pain in it. "It's okay, Michael. I know that what we do, what you do, is important. It's… Fine. Just stay out of trouble, will you?"

Michael's thin lips curved on a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Lana. I really wanted to take you out to a fancy restaurant and make you happy, but the Organization…" The boy probably noticed that he was in the middle of a coffee shop, because he lowered his voice. "The Organization is causing some real problems to some seekers and I have to help them. But I promise that when this business is over, I'll make up for you. I…"

Michael began to enumerate a list of great things he'd do to make up for his absence, but his girlfriend just shook her head, smiling genuinely.

"You don't need to do anything of those sorts. But if you wanna make me the happiest girl on Earth, come back home. Alive."

Michael smiled, before he surrounded Lana with his arms. The girl laid her head on the boy's chest, while crystal tears slid down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything's gonna be alright." The boy said, wiping a tear away from her eye. He then looked at his watch. "And you know what? We still have five hours until my plane takes off. Do you really wanna spend our afternoon crying or do you wanna have some fun, showing me one of those smiles I love?"

Lana took a deep breath, before her lips curled into an obliged smile.

I kind of felt like an intruder in their sentimental scene, but still, I couldn't take my eyes of the young couple. Actually, my gaze stayed some more moments focus on them, before Lana and Michael exited the Starbuck's, holding hands.

I sighed. Since I saw them both and started to listen to their conversation, all I could think about was Dante. And, even if a part of me wanted to know why, the rational one took control and tried to shake those thoughts out of my mind. After all, I did have more important things to care about, other than feelings.

Or at least, that was what I thought.

* * *

Some minutes passed and, even if I was doing the possible and impossible to forget about him, I couldn't. So, on a random act of craziness, I took my phone out of my pocket and tipped a short text.

I read it about three times, before I exhaled to gain courage and pressed the "send" button, before I could craven.

* * *

** Dante's P.O.V.**

I exhaled, while rubbing my temples, trying to avoid the headache that menaced to come.

"So, if we do it like…" I didn't hear the rest. I was just too tired to pay attention to the debate that was going on between John and Claire.

"But it is better if we…" Claire's voice seemed to be like a thunder. And I think that it's pretty obvious that that didn't help me at all with my headache.

It was in that moment that I felt something in my pocket vibrating.

I looked around. The entire Council seemed to be very involved in the conversation and I remembered that Lok and Sophie were alone in New York. I mean, the two of them were like imams to big troubles.

Quite nervous, I took a peek at the phone. I felt a sigh of relief which I didn't know I was holding escape. And I think that I actually smiled.

**I'm bored. Didn't u already get rid of that crappy reunion?**

**-Z**

I know that what I was about to do was wrong, but I couldn't control the urge to answer the text message.

**No. And what about you? What r u doing?**

**-D**

I didn't know why, but the headache I was about to have disappeared totally, and I couldn't help but wait anxiously until she texted back.

**Whoa… Mr. Dante "Responsible" Vale is acting rebellious? Are you sick? XD**

**Anyway, I'm fantasizing about the dead of two certain persons. Do ya believe that a stupid couple stopped me from reading my new book? I can't believe I wasted so much money in it if when I'm about to read it two a-holes ruin the moment. It only makes me wonder if their faces would be cuter if they had a bullet hole between the eyes… :D**

**-Z**

I chuckled loudly, which made ten heads turn in my direction, with an inquisitive expression on their faces.

I cleaned my throat, making a dismissive gesture with my hand. "Sorry. You may proceed."

The group eyed me suspiciously, like if I was turning crazy, before they returned to their conversation topic.

I sighed in relief, before I cautiously tipped some words under my pocket.

**I just made a completely fool of myself because of you, Miss.**

** And what kind of person deserves to b targeted by your wrath?**

**-D**

Seconds later she responded.

**It's not my fault! They were kissing and with lame phrases like "I love you" and " I think it was love at first sight when I saw you for the first time. " I mean, c'mon! I know that it s valentine's day, but for god's sake! Cant I go out without seeing lovebirds everywhere? Damn, i think I'm gonna vomit**

**-Z**

I rolled my eyes. Zhalia could really be such a melodramatic person sometimes.

I looked around, and when I saw that anyone wasn't with their eyes turned in my direction, I slightly pulled the phone from the pocket so I could reach the buttons.

**Aww… Poor Zhalia was jealous of the couple? :( **

**-D**

Before I could even put the Nokia more into my pocket, I felt it vibrating.

**In your dreams and in my nightmares!**

**-Z**

I smirked.

**You know, I got in trouble because of you. I was thinking that you could repay me somehow…**

**-D**

* * *

**Zhalia's P.O.V.**

My phone rang and I quickly picked it up.

Okaaaaaaaay… Is it just me, or Dante was trying a move on me?

I decided to play around with him, just to irritate him a bit.

**Euwww, Dante! Just euwww! Wat kind of woman do u think I am?**

I smiled inwardly, while sipping from my cold Frappuccino. I didn't know why, but I loved to infuriate him. It made me feel like I accomplished something important. Maybe because he was such a cold minded person, always pacific and rational. Sometimes it felt like he was unreachable, like if nobody could break that infuriating peace of him.

**Hey, I wasn't talking in that kind of repaying! Who do you think I am?**

**I was just thinkin that we could go out today.**

**-D**

I bit my lip.

**Tonight? On Valentine's day?**

**-Z**

I tried to remain calm, but that seemed to become impossible, since I couldn't stop that feeling of butterflies in my belly.

Finally, after what seemed like a torturous eternity, the phone emitted a "bip" and I immediately picked it up.

**Do you have any prob with it? :/ **

**I mean, we'd be just two friends eating at a fancy restaurant. **

**-D**

I looked at the screen, reading over and over the second statement.

"Just two friends…" I sighed, feeling an emptiness in my heart.

I took a deep breath. I didn't have the time for those kinds of feelings. Dante was right. We were just two friends eating at a nice restaurant. Just because it was on Valentine's day, it didn't mean anything especial.

And that was probably what pained me the most.

**I think it'd be great :)**

**Meet me at the hotel?**

**-Z**

His answer was almost instantly.

**Sure. At 8 pm?**

**-D**

I took a sip from my Frappuccino, while reading this.

**That's fine by me. See u then**

**-Z**

Dante responded me with a simple "Bye :)".

I confess that at that time, I was asking myself if what I was about to do was a good idea. But looking at the watch, I realized it was too late to go back.

With a small sigh, I picked up both my book and phone, and left the Starbuck's, feeling this burning sensation in my chest.

I was totally doing the hugest mistake of my entire life.


End file.
